


Two for the price of one

by fairheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Dildos, M/M, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairheart/pseuds/fairheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia got his hands on a magical spell book and now Canada and America are his sex slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. North American sluts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the Hetalia fandom~ I hope you guys like it!

Russia never really liked to go out for shopping, but when he did he would always get the bargains. The two for the price of one kind of thing. Like two American brothers sucking on his fat Russian cock together, while dressed in cute maid outfits. Canada nibbling on his balls, while America showcased his non-existent gag reflex by deep throating his cock. Both completely focused on their jobs while their asses were filled with a cute pink vibrator. Today was no-cum Tuesday. Which meant that they were wearing cock rings on their cute dicks. It gave them the loveliest blushes and all the more willing to please Russia. Making it a cock sucking competition between the two brothers. Russia just loved the two cute things. 

Of course getting the two nations to suck his cock willingly wasn’t easy and even now he wasn’t too sure that they were doing it willingly, even if they seemed to really enjoy their treatment.

It all happened all due to the spell book that he found in the basement of England. It was a spell book filled with spells of how to make someone a sex slave and Russia made sex slaves. Explaining his situation of his cock being sucked by the two North American brothers. 

Russia had always wanted to fuck the two brothers from a long while back, he even wanted it during the cold war, but with America’s hatred for him it just was not possible. But that did not matter anymore as the only thing the two brothers wanted now was his cock. Russia liked a challenge so he had the brothers keep their own characters, instead of making them just horny for cock. No, even though the two nations would obey and pleasure Russia, they would do it grudgingly with a glare in their eyes, or at least they would at the beginning. 

Now he had two American sluts on his hands who just seemed to have a need to ravage his cock to please their own needs of coming.

Ah, there it was Alfred, the bolder one of his two maid started touching his nipples. Even though Alfred knew Russia disliked his maids showing no restrictions and playing with themselves. Russia gently shoved Matthew aside, before grabbing Alfred by his hair roughly, causing Alfred to moan.

Russia really should not have used that turn the entire body in an erogenous zone spell. Alfred was getting off on this. Russia continued to drag Alfred across the room where he chained his arms to the wall and put his vibrator on the maximum stand. Alfred always seemed to have the need to be punished. He was such a bad boy.

Russia liked spending his time on good boys better and there was no sweeter good boy then Matthew. Even now Matthew was sitting there patiently just so that he could suck Russia’s dick. Good boys deserved to be rewarded, so Russia grabbed Matthew’s ass pulled out the vibrator and plunged in himself. Russia could hear Matthew moaning under him and started fucking his asspussy hard. “Aaah~~ master Russia”: Matthew moaned. “It hurts~”. Russia frowned, he didn’t want his little cute maids to feel pain, only pleasure. So he decided to use the pain is pleasure spell and to intensify all pleasure felt by tenfold and then resumed fucking Matthew into oblivion. And fuck him in oblivion he did. Matthew was drooling and screaming out of pleasure. They kept it up until Matthew fell unconscious, even though his dick was still hard. It was after all no-cum Tuesday, no exceptions.

Russia pulled out of Matthew and looked over at Alfred. Alfred was bungling in his chains giving up on standing. His chin was wet of his own drool and his tong was hanging outside of his mouth. That boy really had too much of an oral fixation.

“Master, uggh master, please fuck my cunt please”: Alfred was moaning. “Pleeeeaaaaase master Russia”. Oh, how Russia liked seeing the United states so wanton and hot, but as punishment was punishment. “No fucking for you amerika!”: Russia said to Alfred while frowning. “Bad boys don’t get big Russian cock”. America was now moaning desperately. Russia continued while petting Matthews cock: “Only good maids get fucks, like your cute little brother”. 

“Good maids give their masters good fucks, not satisfy themselves!”. “Amerika must learn to behave, Da?”.

Russia goggled America once more, the boy seemed so desperate. “As punishment... you shall stay like this all night”: Russia said while giving a childish grin. He readjusted his scarf and started to walk to the exit.  
“Please! Master Russia! I shall behave, I promise”: America begged Russia. Russia stopped in his steps and looked behind him. “Nyet, I think this will be good lesson for you my cute maid” and with that being said, Russia walked out the door.

Leaving Alfred to fuck himself on an unsatisfying vibrator, while being chained against a wall.  
Russia could hear his moans the entire night. Such sweet moans.

 

before even thinking of their own needs

 

America would learn to be a good maid.


	2. How Canada became Russians cumdumpster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will see the beginning of it all. Russia's first victim: Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won't have any Alfred in it, so I am sorry for the Alfred fans.
> 
> Kinky Alfred will make his debut in a later chapter. Even though he might not be in this chapter I hope that you will enjoy reading it nonetheless.

Canada was wondering how he ended up in this situation. Naked, sweaty and coming from having his nipples teased, while screaming out for Russia at the top of his lungs. It was not something he could have had imagined ever happening.  
It all started with a simple, innocent invitation to Russia’s house. It had seemed as a normal visit to Russia and Matthew had seen no harm in going. The relations between Canada and Russia were not bad and there was no reason for anything like this to happen.  
At arrival, Russia was a good host and had given him some tea and started making some small talk with Canada, but as Matthew was really happy to be invited he might have missed some important warning signs and passed out as soon as he finished his tea. 

As Matthew started to stir, he noticed that he was on top of a big bed, with his hands tied together, while being naked. Not only was he naked, but Russia was straddling his hips and teasing his nipples.  
As Matthew became a little more conscious of the situation he could hear Russia mumble weird, nonsensical phrases. Panicking Matthew shouted out in a small voice: “Mister Russia, what are you doing, eh?”. There was however no answer from Russia, whom just continued the weird mumbling, while smirking. Canada suppressed a shiver of fear and tried to focus more on what Russia was saying, but he could not make sense out of it as his body started to feel hot. It just seemed as the heat seemed to get worse and Canada’s eyelids started to daze over. Canada started to notice how good his body felt under the Russian and how he wanted to feel even better. Canada took his eyes of Russia’s face and glided to a completely different place. Matthew really wanted some cock, right that instant. 

It was a feeling that was completely unknown to him, because even though he was the child of France, Canada was still a virgin. He wasn’t supposed to want cock desperately cock like this. However, this new sensation was burning through him and he started to moan. Canada was scared of it, but felt so hot. He needed more, then just Russia teasing his nipples. Matthew didn’t even know what he wanted anymore. His dream was to be noticed by the other countries and to be treated as their equal and he still wanted this, but at the same time he wanted to be dominated by that big, fat juicy cock that was there right in front of him.

Russia whom noticed Canada’s state of being smirked even wider and stopped the mumbling. He leant over to Canada’s ear and whispered: “What do you want Matvey? To be recognized?”. Russia continued: “I know you alvays vanted that, little Matvey”. Canada completely froze under Russia. He could not give an answer; he was completely frozen. Russia frowned and said in a demanding tone: “I want answer Matvey”.  
Matthew was shaking as he said: “Yes”. Russia smirked and whispered softly: “Matvey, is a good boy, da?” into Canada’s ear. Canada moaned. It might have been something in the air, or just Russia's voice, but his body had become hypersensitive, completely wanton and needed more.

And with the next sentence from Russia, Canada would become completely undone. 

Russia said: “Strong Russian cock will get you recognized you, little Matvey”

And that was all that Russia needed to say. Canada wanted Russia’s cock even more than before. He would finally be recognized and thoroughly fucked. The two things that he so desperately desired and it seemed that Russia knew that at that point he owned the Canadian, as he started to plow into Canada’s ass roughly.

Canada didn’t know anymore what was happening, but he could hear Russia say: “Only thing that makes you, my slut happy from now is Russian cock, da?”. Canada moaned in response as Russia continued happily: “You become Russian cumdumpster, da?”

Canada could not describe his feelings at that moment of time, but that Russian cock in his ass made him so happy. It was like a drug coursing through his veigns and sending him into a bliss of pleasure. The only thing that Canada could hear was Russia’s voice. Whom kept murmering in his ear promising him recognization as long as he got fucked by Russia's cock. Canada's mind started to focus once more on the cock that was slamming in his ass and the pleasure he was feeling from it. It was making him drip pre-cum all over the place and Canada really wanted to cum. Canada moaned: "Cu.. Cummi~" as he was suddenly denied his orgasm. Russia had put his hand around the base of Canada’s dick preventing him from coming. Canada cried out his frustration, while Russia grinned and said: “You will live to pleasure Russia from now on, da?”. And Canada shouted out: "YES, YES! I will become yours Russia! I will be your cumdumpster, please just let me come!". There were tears leaking from Canada's eyes and even though Canada would only remember this vaguely as he was desperate to come, but as he had shouted out, there was a light flash in the room and Russia released Canada’s dick, which caused the Canadian to ejaculate hard and pass out. Russia kept fucking Canada’s asshole until he himself also came and was glad to notice a little small tattoo of a rose forming just above Canada’s ass. Canada was his now and he would train him good, so good that Canada would not even want to live without good Russian cock.

Who knew that England's spells could be so usefull, da?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for all the views, kudos and comments that I have received on this pornfic! It means a lot to me.  
> 


	3. America's fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America succumbing to Russia's cock

It was during one of the world meetings that Alfred’s phone started buzzing. As Alfred was no longer allowed to talk during the meetings he was bored and decided to just read the message. Alfred frowned, when he saw that the message was from his bro, Canada.

_“I got new games, wanna come over and try them out, bro?”_

Canada usually didn’t contact America, as America would usually only follow his own schedule of dropping in on his bro. He would soon come to regret not following his own schedule as he sent out an affirmative reply.

_“Sure bro, will pop in after the meeting”_

America saw Canada grinning at his phone and putting up a thumb in his general direction, before trying to pay a bit of attention to the discussion again. It was not like Canada to space out during meetings and it had Alfred worried a bit. So he was actually pretty happy with the invitation to Mattie’s house.

* * *

 

Finally, the meeting was over and Alfred started to get ready to go to Mattie’s place, he was looking forward to the games. He wondered what kind of games it would be. Adventure? MMORPG’s? Or maybe his favorite, horror? Alfred was grinning and whistling the entire time while driving to Matthew’s place.

He was taking his time, taking some short stops at McDonald’s and such, as he knew that Matthew would like to have at least 15 min to clean up and prepare some snacks. Which was a bit stupid in Alfred’s opinion as Matthew’s place was always clean, but hey, at least the extra snacks would make up more than enough for it!

Finally, after an hour drive Alfred could see Mattie’s house. Canada lived in a big forest and didn’t actually have any neighbors. His brother always claimed that he liked the silence, but that was just a strange concept to Alfred. For America life had to be fast, exciting and wild! However, no matter the differences between the twins, Alfred and Matthew always build on each other and support each other.

Alfred opened the door to Canada’s house and was surprised by how silent the house was.

* * *

 

“Mattie?”: Alfred yelled through the apparently abandoned house and kept calling his name as he started to look around in Mattie’s place. Things were a bit more cluttered as usual, but not worryingly so.

Alfred climbed up to the second floor, where he could hear soft moans coming from Mattie’s bedroom. Worryingly he rushed into Mattie’s room. Only to have all blood be drained from his face.

There was Mattie tied up on his bed, with a massive dildo in his ass. His nipples pierced and a ballgag placed in his mouth. Alfred swallowed once or twice, before rushing to Matthew’s bed. Flushed he started removing the ropes that where tied to Matthew’s arms and legs. Not noticing the sweet smell in the room and the soft mumbling happening behind him.

At that moment, America’s concern was only about protecting his brother. Finally having removed the ropes, Alfred moved on to removing the ball gag, only to have Matthew straddle his arms and legs around his brother and press his mouth to that of Alfred’s.

Alfred’s eyes widened, as he tried to get out of his brother’s kiss. No matter how good the kiss was. Alfred gently started pushing Matthew away. Looking a bit panicked at his brother and trying to make sense out of situation Alfred shouted “WTF bro, no incest please!”.

Matthew just smiled softly at his bro, as the ropes that bounded him earlier, suddenly started to come to life and bounded America to the bed, instead of Canada.

Canada slid out under from Alfred, as the ropes started turning America upwards and only then Alfred saw Russia. Russia was sitting in a corner of the room, fully dressed, but with an enormous dick hanging out of his pants. America was mesmerized by it. That dick was soo huge. How would it feel to touch it? Suck it? Or to be fucked with it?  
Suddenly as if remembering where he was America snapped his face upwards and blushed, while Russia grinned.

“What is wrong Alfredski?”: Russia said, while grinning. “you seem a bit hot and bothered, da?”

Alfred seemed to go almost feral as he snapped: “IVAN! What did you to my bro? Just wait till I am out of these ropes, I will destroy you!” in response to Ivan.

Ivan just chuckled. “I did nothing to your brother, da? He wanted to be Russia’s cumdump, so I let him be Russia’s cumdump”.

Alfred looked completely pissed off now.

“Kololololol, Canada is best cumdump in the world, number 1”: Russia said while grinning. Alfred pissed off reacted a bit different than he might have intended. “Everybody knows America is the best at everything”.

Russia kolled some more as he saw a soft purple glowing from under Alfred’s shirt. The spell was starting to work.

“Prove it”: Russia said coldly, as he saw Alfred getting all flustered. “You better than Canada? Canada is best cumdumpster. Only my dick can make best cumdump”. Alfred’s eyes started to flutter, while he absorbed Russia’s words.

“Ah, if Russia says so, it must be true”: Alfred thought to himself, while not noticing that his clothes had started to disappear and that his dick was getting harder and harder. The spell made him more and more focused on just wanting to be the best. The best cumdump that there ever was.

“Look at Canada”: Russia commanded and Alfred’s eyes went to his brother. Alfred moaned at the sight of his brother. Now he knew why he wasn’t the best cumdump in the world, as his brother was moving the biggest dildo he had ever seen in and out of his body. Matthew looked completely flushed and was covered in his own semen having already cummed a few times. Matthew looked at Alfred wantonly, before turning to Russia and penetrating himself on Russia’s dick.

“Dick, dick, Russia’s big big dick, is the best”: Matthew started chanting as he moved himself up and downwards on Russia’s dick. Matthew was in his own world and Alfred was jealous.

He wanted to be fucked by Russia’s dick as well. That beautiful, big, Russian dick. Alfred didn’t know where those feelings came from, as he didn’t identify himself as gay before this and actually hated Russia, but he had to have that dick inside him. He started to whimper, as his dick grew even harder and he couldn’t even touch his own, or Russia’s dick and at the sound of his whimper, Matthew came. Hard and all over Alfred.

Alfred wanted more cum over him. He wanted to be covered in it from top to toe. Alfred stretched a bit of his tongue to lick up a drop of cum that had landed on his check. He moaned. It tasted so good. It was the best taste he had ever had.

“Taste good, da?” Russia asked calmly. Alfred whom was drooling and looking with his tong for more cum around his mouth nodded in consent.

Russia giggled at the side of America. That that beautiful, powerful, proud country had been dragged downwards so fast. America was a real slut. Russia decided to tell America of this. America agreed happily.

Finally, Russia stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked towards the bed. He could see a small purple mark formed above Alfred’s penis. Oh, it was so easy and fun, to corrupt this set of innocent brothers.

Russia bended forward and grabbed America’s ass, lifting it up a bit from the bed, before plowing in roughly. Despite the fact that there was no preparation or anything, Russia could enter America smoothly and America even moaned in pleasure.

“Russian cock is best, da?”: Russia whispered in America’s ear. America moaned out his agreement: “Yes! Yes! Russian cock is the best.”  
Russia grinned. “You will be Russia’s cumdump, da?”: Russia asked just before making a piston movement at America’s prostate.

America shouted it out of pleasure: “Yes, Yes, I am Russia’s cumdump”. Russia petted his head at hearing this. “good boy”: he whispered gently, while not so gently ramming his cock in his new cumdump.

Alfred going mad from the intensity came all over himself, while Russia came inside him. Matthew whom had been masturbating himself with a dildo in the corner also came.

Russia smiled. Having two beautiful cumdumps was the best. Two were always better than just one, even though he would have to train his cumdumps a lot more, to suit his needs and wants perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it :) Personally I think that this might have been one of my best sex scenes yet. Anyhow, let me know what you guys thought of it~

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on this pornfic~<3


End file.
